Kazane Aoba vs. Hibari
The First Round rages on as Kazane Aoba of Keijo (nominated by Sharon Shing Huang) takes on Hibari of Senran Kagura (nominated by Finnmcmissilecar)! Who will advance? Copycat or the Noble Ninja? Introduction ???: Well I think these should be perfect. A mysterious voice can be heard through the room with a monitor with several screens. Each screen showcased a different character from different dimensions of fiction. Whether they were training, exploring or just meeting with friends. ???: They shall be perfect tools. Sixty-four shall enter but only one will come on top. Their reward shall be wonderful. Just wonderful! The mysterious voice starts to laugh maniacally as he presses buttons and one by one the red portals start to appear. In the Shimizu Keijo Stadium the Eleventh East-West War is about to begun the second race is going have fighting streak Nagisa: I want you all to go out for the second race!!! Usagi: We will mam until we win the second race for sure. Non: Okay We'll do our best! Atsuko: This is good having fun of us Ms. Ujibe we promise. Kazane: Will do! Nozomi: Do your best guys we promise. Kazane: I know!!! Male Announcer: Welcome to the Eleventh East-West War annual second race the sci-fight is going to explode!!!!! Kazane: We're here. Usagi: Well don't get too cocky I will get married with Kusakai she made her first winstreak and she is perfect. Non: So you do? Male Announcer: In the corner to the left Suruga has the best keijo player they never Ayase Kurogiri, Mai Itoeda, Sanae Hououin and Kei Higuchi!!! Sanae: Well the race will be started. Kei: I know right? Male Announcer: In the corner to the right Setouchi is getting there willing there spirits of well being Usagi Tsukishita, Atsuko Yoshida, Kazane Aoba and Non Toyoguchi!!! Non: Well guys we can rest of the best and win this!! Atsuko: You well I can do. Male Announcer: Keijo players release your robes!!! Sanae, Mai, Ayase and Kei presses the button and then releases their robes. Non, Usagi and Atsuko presses the button and then releases their robes but Kazane didn't presses her own button then it still didn't work. Kazane: What's wrong with button it didn't release? Sanae: Let me help you. Sanae pulls of the button and it releases Kazane's robe the time will go. Male Announcer: Let the Keijo East-West Wars Commence!!!! The red rift opens it starts to suck Kazane swolling faster and faster enough sucking very well. Kazane: Ugh!!! What Happened? Sanae: Everyone grab onto me!!! Kazane grab my hand!!! Kazane: Ugh!!! I can't hold on! The red rift sucks faster it sucks Kazane in and closes. Non: Oh no! Kazane!!!!! Mio: What Kazane's gone? Miyata: I didn't know what's that thing? Male Announcer: What's wrong!!! What's Going On!!! Yagyu was deafeated by Bruno Buccellati in the destroyed dojo. Yagyu got up and Hibari arrives to the aid of the ninja Yagyu: Ugh, wh what happened? Kiriya: Yagyu you're okay now. Yagyu: Wow I never knew that Bruno left the fight exhibition match. Hibari: Yagyu you're alive so when did you start. Yagyu: Bruno and I fight against each other at the Dojo. Asuka and Katsuragi arrives in the Dojo for the message and call out from Kiriya Kiriya: Asuka, Katsuragi Yagyu is okay. Asuka: Kiriya Sensei this is good huh when did it happen. The Red rift opens it sucks both Yagyu and Hibari and closes in but they were stuck inside Kazane: Ugh! What? Where am I? ???: You didn't know bad huh. Kazane: Well explaination now! ???: I confirmed you came by and by the way. I'm Harp Note and who are you? Kazane: I'm Kazane Aoba it will take along. Harp Note: Kazane huh well I guess we have but I sure do. Kazane: Tell me do you know where we are? ???: YOU ALL ARE IN MY WORLD HAHAHAHAHA!!!! AND YOU LOVELY LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WILL ALL FIGHT FOR MY ENTERTAINMENT!!!! Harp Note: I guess I gotta go now but catch you later! Kazane: Bye!!! Harp Note is her name. They both teleported away Hibari is walking in a forest and occasionally seeing above them to look for opponents. She hops on a tree and peeks out, seeing what appears to be another teenager. Hibari: That teenager looks tough, I better stay out of sight for now. ???: Too late for that. She turns around and sees Kazane Aoba sitting in a branch beside her. Kazane: Don’t you seen like a good girl. Hibari: Well then. Are you here to have some fun? She winks at her to get Kazane's attention, but she brushes it off. Kazane: I’m here to escape so I can return my friend. Sorry, but no ones gonna get me in a knot. Mad, she leaps at her, but suddenly she stops, unable to move. Kazane Aoba kicks her out of the tree. Kazane: Ah ah ah, can’t have that, can we? TRIUMPH OR DIE!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues Konoha (Road to Boruto Stage) - Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 ROAD TO BORUTO) 60 Hibari charges at Kazane and begins to punch her, but she deflects all the blows with her arms. Catching Hibari’s fists, she spits in her face, causing her to flinch, and follows it with a headbutt and a kick to the jaw. 55 As Hibari recovers, Aoba is no longer there. She stands confused, when Aoba appears behind her out of nowhere and punches her in the back of the head before seemingly disappearing. As she staggers forward, she appears in front of her, grabbing her head and bringing it down, kneeling her in the face. She vanishes, and fire comes around her. As a shocked Hibari looks on, she transforms into a giant, towering over the forest, and punches her with enough force to leave a giant crater. 48 Kazane screams while Hibari stands over her. It was all an illusion. She prepares to stomp on her head before Kazane summersault behind her. As she turns to see him, the Hibari turns back to normal, and shoots projectiles at her. Hibari waves her hands and the projectiles are dispelled, but Kazane runs into her. Aoba kicks Hibari twice before impaling her with a series of water spears. After a short hop into the air, she shadow kicks her into the ground and shoots a dark blast at her. 39 Hibari gets up and kicks the beast beyond the horizon and Kazane waves her hands. With a gesture, the surrounding trees are stripped of all their water, and she manipulates them in a spiral pattern before sending them all flying at Hibari. While she cuts some, she is not fast enough to block them all, and is struck several times. Aoba snaps her fingers and Hibari collapses in a seizure, where Aoba runs up and kicks her back. Kazane Aoba throws a waterfall, which Hibari barley dodges. 28 Hibari charges towards Black, her body spinning around like a blade, and knocks her back before she picks him up. Hibari then throws Aoba like an arrow into the ground. With a clap of her hands, she shoots a blast towards Hibari, but she blocks it and picks her up before piledriving her into the ground. She tries to hit her, but with a flick of his wrist a section of water rises to block her attack. Hibari looks confused before a posionic blast hits her from nowhere. 20 Kazane Aoba conjures up a tornado sucking Hibari into the air. As she gasps for breath, she punches her twice and stab with claws, Hibari is infested with poisonous cuts. Kazane slashes Hibari a couple times before she punch her with an explosion, she brings Hibari to the ground, levelling the forest. As Hibari lies on the ground. Convinced her opponent is defeated, she turns to leave. She stops when she senses Hibari standing behind her, but is too late to block a kick to the face. 7 Hibari and her pet gives Aoba a severe beatdown from the front and the back. As she falls to her knees, she grabs her by the head and throws her up. The rabbit then appears above Aoba and kicks her down. 1 Hibari then her in the face as she slams into a waterless tree. K.O!!! Hibari smiles as she walks away and deeper into the forest, until a large rainbow mushroom cloud. This forced the Noble Ninja to charge out of the forest. Results ???: The ninja takes it. Sad, Aoba finally stepped into the spotlight, but alas it doesn't appear her power was not enough. This melee's winner is Hibari. (Cues Senran Kagura Estival Versus OST - Hibari is Hi-ba-ri!) Winning Combatant: Kazane Aoba: 0 Hibari: 9 Hibari Advances to the Round of 32!! Information For other tournament matchups, click here!! Also check out my friends TheOneLegend's Outsiders Tournament, click here!!Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Good vs Good themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's Category:The Master of Puppets Tournament Category:John1Thousand